Une courte histoire de la vie de Louise Belleval
by RhumFramboise
Summary: Biographie condensée de Louise Belleval (1777-1805) : Considéré comme la plus puissante sorcière du monde magique, Louise Belleval a connue une vie courte mais d'une très grande intensité. Portée par la guerre, les exploits et par de grandes découvertes magiques, venez lire l'histoire de "la Mangeuse de Patronus".


Bon[jour/soir] ! Alors ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai écrit ce texte mdr. Je devrais clairement écrire la suite de Vague à l'âme mais c'est compliqué… (en recherche d'excuses…)

La forme peut rebuter certains (puisqu'il s'agit d'une sorte de biographie style Wikipédia avec citations) mais je voulais vraiment sortir ce personnage de mon crane. Alors voila, il s'agit de la biographie d'une sorcière (et soyons fou, de la plus puissante des sorcière !). Si vous avez le courage de la lire et bien je vous applaudie avec les mains et les pieds. Et sinon, si lecteurs il y a, **je vous invite à faire de même si ça vous tente** créer un personnage et en faire une biographie. Sur ce, comme le dirait Vianney, je m'en vais.

* * *

**Une courte histoire de la vie de LOUISE BELLEVAL**

Louise Belleval est considérer comme la plus puissante sorcière que le monde est porté. Disparue des livres d'histoire en raison de son ascendance moldue, elle a pourtant profondément marquée le monde sorcier. Inventrice de certains des plus célèbres sortilèges, elle possédait également des pouvoirs inégalités à ce jour.

Louise Belleval est née en 1777 dans la commune de Provins, en France. Fille de François Belleval et de Jeanne Belleval (née Dubois), elle est enfant unique. Provenant d'un milieu modeste, elle acquiert très tôt des valeurs propres à ce milieu, notamment celui du travail bien fait et de la persévérance. On ignore quand on eu lieu les premières manifestations de ses pouvoirs. Certains pensent, qu'en raison de sa puissance, ils ce sont manifestés très tôt, alors même qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Nous savons, en revanche, grâce à la correspondance des parents à leur fille que ses derniers ne l'abandonnèrent pas, comme cela était courant pour les nés moldus à cette époque.

En 1787, à l'âge de 10 ans, Louise fait sa première rentrée à l'_Académie sorcière de Beauxbâtons_. Elle y fera toute sa scolarité et ce malgré les événements français de l'année 1789. Nous ne connaissons pas ou peu les relations qu'elle a pu entretenir avec ses camarades mais nous pensons que son ascendance moldue a pu entraîner des brimades de la part des sang purs. Nous savons également qu'elle était très solitaire et qu'elle a passée une grande partie de sa scolarité dans la bibliothèque de l'établissement.

La bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons était, déjà à l'époque, connue pour être la plus impressionnante bibliothèque d'ouvrages magique. De nos jours, et grâce à Louise Belleval, elle est devenue un site protégé par la communauté magique et fait même office de lieu de pèlerinage pour de nombreux sorciers du monde entier. Ils y cherchent l'esprit de la sorcière et tentent de retrouver les ouvrages qui lui ont permis d'acquérir cette puissance magique. Ainsi, cette bibliothèque a vue passer certains de plus grands mages du XIXe siècle à nos jours [Voir les sorciers illustres du monde magique].

Louise s'est faite discrète de son vivant, du moins, jusqu'à la guerre sorcière de 1800, également appelée la guerre des _Patronus_, et qui vit s'opposer les **Nobiles**, partisans de la pureté du sang, aux **Lumina**, défenseurs des idées des lumières. La Révolution française a mis au pieds du mur les sorciers de nobles ascendances et cela dans toute l'Europe. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont préférés la guerre à la soumission.

Louise n'a alors que 23 ans. Ses exploits lors des nombreuses batailles [Voir liste des batailles de la Guerre des Patronus] lui on permis de se faire connaître dans tout le monde magique. Surnommée "la Mangeuse de _Patronus_" elle est l'inventrice du sortilège du _Patronus_, qu'elle réalisa pour la première fois, devant un public, lors de la **bataille de la Colline de Sion** en 1801. Originellement inventé pour combattre les Détraqueurs, qui s'étaient rangeaient aux côtés des Nobiles, ce sortilège fut également utilisé pour l'envoie de messages entre les différentes ligues des Lumina [Voir la liste des ligues Lumina].

Bien que de nombreux sorciers apprirent à jeter le sortilège du _Patronus_, et cela même du côté des Nobiles, personne ne réussit à égaler Louise Belleval dans la maîtrise de ce sort. Les différents témoignages de sorciers présents lors de ses exploits nous permettent de mesurer toute la puissance de la sorcière.

Elle était capable, contrairement aux autres sorciers, de faire prendre n'importe quelle forme à son _Patronus_. Elle avait en revanche, une préférence pour un dragon qu'on surnomma "_**Patronus**_" et qui donna son nom de ce sortilège (originellement sortilège informulé). Nous avons peu de témoignages authentiques qui décrivent _Patronus_ mais nous en possédons quelques uns comme celui d'**Ê****variste de Parny**, poète français mort en 1814, quelque mois avant la fin de la guerre. Ainsi il écrivit :

_Portant le ciel sur son dos, cette immensité nous écrasait de sa lumière._

_Ses ailes, démesurés, telles des dieux antiques, se déployaient pour humilier les mortels._

_Sa gueule formidable mettait à terre des milliers d'ennemis._

_Jamais on ne vit plus grande prouesse que ce géant de clarté céleste._

_Tel un phare dans la nuit il nous guidait auprès de Nike._

_Et nos cris, mélangeaient, formaient un tableau fantastique, un tableau magique._

**Poème _Patronus_, du recueil _La magie des mots_ par Êvariste de Parny, 1804**

Un autre témoignage provenant de **Matteo Pazzio**, politique italien, Ministre de la magie en Italie de 1829 à 1842. Combattant dans le camp des Lumina :

_ "C'était un immense dragon fait de lumière, quel beau symbole pour notre cause ! [...] Il était plus grand que n'importe quel monument existant au point qu'il fut difficile d'y voir le bout. Ses ailes déployées étaient tel le soleil illuminant la Terre. Et quand il s'élevait dans les cieux, son cri monstrueux résonnait comme un millier d'Harpies furieuses. [...]"_

**Témoignage de Matteo Pazzio (1805). Retranscrit dans _Les sorts du XIXe si__è__cles_ par Sven Ivar, 1912**

_**Patronus**_ était donc un immense dragon. On pense qu'il mesurait plus de 400 mètres, faisant de lui le plus grand _Patronus_ jamais créé. Il avait également la capacité unique de cracher du « feu », non pas réel, mais une substance qui s'y apparenté, sans toute fois être mortel tel quel. Louise pouvait se servir de _**Patronus**_ comme d'un canalisateur magique. Ainsi, elle emplissait son _Patronus _d'un sortilège et ce dernier le "crachait" sur ses adversaires. Cette technique, jamais reproduite jusqu'à ce jour, permettait de lancer un sort sur des milliers d'ennemis et en un seul coup.

On ignore comment Louise Belleval réussissait à faire cela mais, cette magie demandais beaucoup d'énergie. Les témoignages que nous possédons décrivent cette scène comme très pénible :

_ "Après avoir jeté son sort destiné à ses ennemis, elle était prise d'une transe et son corps s'élevait légèrement dans les airs. Une forme de lien se créait entre Patronus et sa maîtresse, s'était comme s'ils s'échangeaient leur magie. Le sort aspiré par Patronus lui donnait une couleur particulière, qui dépendait du sortilège jeté. Quant à Louise, elle semblait comme s'abreuver de la lumière de Patronus. Une fois le lien rompu, Louise était au bord de l'évanouissement."_

**Témoignage anonyme (1803). Retranscrit dans _Louise Belleval : La Mangeuse de Patronus_ de Niang Cho, 1895**

Louise n'a de cesse de faire évoluer son sortilège du _Patronus_ et dés les années 1805, les témoignages s'attardent davantage sur l'exploit que sur sa pénibilité. La jeune femme, alors âgée de 27 ans, maîtrise de mieux en mieux les contres-coup des sorts puissants qu'elle invente.

Outre le sortilège du _Patronus_ qui a fait sa renommée dans le monde entier, la sorcière est l'inventrice de plusieurs autres sorts très célèbres encore de nos jours [Voir liste des sorts de Louise Belleval]. C'est le cas, par exemple, du sortilège de désarmement "_Expelliarmus_", celui de protection "_Protego_", ou encore celui d'attaque "_Diffindo_". Elle mit au point de nombreux sorts en faveur des Lumina et qui, de l'avis de la majorité, ont largement permis la victoire de ces derniers. En l'honneur de Louise Belleval et de son immense contribution à cette guerre, elle fût rebaptisée "_**La guerre des Patronus**_".

_"Il est largement admis que le sortil__è__ge du Patronus f__û__t l'un des sort qui r__é__volutionna le monde magique et qu'il f__û__t activement utilis__é__ lors de la guerre sorci__è__re du d__é__but du XIXe, plus couramment appel__é__ la Guerre des Patronus __[...]__. _

_Encore de nos jours, il est considéré comme un sortilège de protection essentiel, d'une grande difficulté mais que tout sorcier doit savoir maîtriser. [...] Il servit également à discipliner les Détraqueurs et permis de nombreuses révolutions dans le milieu carcéral et dans le domaine du Droit."_

**Extrait, _Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ de Miranda Fauconnette, 1983**

Louise semblait également posséder un lien particulier avec la nature. De l'avis de certains, elle puisait sa force magique dans cette dernière. Il est tout à fait probable que la sorcière est découverte des secrets sur la magie que nous ne connaissons toujours pas. Des secrets qu'elle a préférée garder pour elle.

Outre la magie des éléments, Louise a expérimenté toutes les formes de magies existantes et en a même découvertes (ou redécouverte) certaines comme celle de la musique. Aujourd'hui, grâce à elle on sait que l'on peut produire une magie particulière à l'aide des sons. Dans son carnet de recherche, conserver dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, elle y détails comment des créatures telles que les phénix ou les sirènes ont pu lui permettre de découvrir cette forme de magie [Voir Magie des sons].

Ce carnet est considérée de nos jours comme l'une des plus précieuse relique du monde magique. Appelé plus couramment "_**Le Carnet des Sorts**_", de nombreux sorciers ont tentés de s'en emparer sans toutefois y parvenir. Reçu en cadeau de la part de ses parents en 1787, à l'âge de 10 ans, la sorcière y nota une grande partie de ses découvertes [Voir source]. Ainsi, le processus de l'invention de sortilèges tels que le "_Spero Patronum_" ou celui du "_Finite Incantatem_" y est largement détaillé.

En revanche, d'autres sortilèges inscrits simplement dans le carnet ne sont aucunement expliqués et on ignore leur fonctionnement pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Parmi ceux-ci on trouve le sort "_Ixion_" qui est simplement noté dans un coin dans la page 67 du carnet.

D'autres sorts, non détaillés, sont tout de même connue grâce à des témoignages de contemporains de Louise. C'est le cas du sort "_Removal_" écrit à la page 49 du carnet :

_"Removal ablation magique"_

**Extrait, Carnet des sorts de Louise Belleval, page 49**

Ce sort permet de déposséder un adversaire de sa magie et ce de façon définitive (sort interdit à l'étude). John Howard est la seule victime connue de ce sortilège. On sait peu de chose sur ce nobles anglais. C'est en 1802 qu'il s'engage férocement dans la guerre des _Patronus_ du côté des Nobiles. En 1803, il participe à la **bataille des Trois Rivi****è****res** dans le nord de la Bretagne, il fait face à la _**L**__**igue des dragons**_ dans laquelle se trouve Louise Belleval. [Voir liste des ligues Lumina].

Étrangement, nous possédons beaucoup de témoignages de cet actes magiques, non seulement du côté des Lumina, qui vantent cet exploit, que tu côté des Nobiles, qui soulignent l'horreur de ce sort :

_ "Elle avait l'air d'un Détraqueur en train d'aspirer l'âme de sa victime. Cette dernière ne criait pas, comme trop choquée pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa gueule ouverte laissait s'échapper son essence magique accrochée sauvagement à la baguette de cette sang de bourbe. [...] Louise Belleval est la preuve vivante des méfaits des nés moldus et la raison pour laquelle nous, Sang purs, devons nous en débarrasser. [...]"_

**Témoignages du Baron Lovell dans _Les exploits de la bataille des Trois Rivi__è__res_ par Lucy Maxwell, 1903**

Dépossédé de ses pouvoirs magiques, John Howard ne pu continuer à participer à la guerre. Il retourna dans son manoir du Kent dans lequel il mit fin à ses jours l'année suivante, le 6 juin 1804.

Des experts de l'histoire de la magie ce sont beaucoup penchés sur la pratique de la Magie noire par la Louise et il largement attesté, et ce depuis la découvert de son carnet en 1857, que la jeune femme a bien expérimenté cette magie. Certains considèrent même que le sortilège "_Removal_" est un sort de magie noire (classé comme sortilège de magie noir). Ainsi, Louise Belleval ne s'est pas contenté de découvrir la Magie noire, elle en serait également une contributrice. Dans **Le Carnet des Sorts**, figure une section destiné aux impardonnables dans laquelle ces sorts sont démontés et expliqués étapes par étapes. Et bien que n'étant pas l'inventrice de ces sortilèges anciens Louise réussit, avec succès, à mettre à jour leur fonctionnement.

_"Doloris :_

_\- [élément terre] Formation réticulée du tronc cérébral voies ascendantes de la douleur (moelle épinière) rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle, respiration + autres fonctions vitales._

_\- [élément feu] Thalamus (relais sensoriel) noyau ventral postérolatéral situé dans la partie ventrale, postérieure et latérale._

_\- [élément air] Aires corticales motrices réactions motrices et émotionnelles liées à la douleur [...]_

_Note : éléments incomplets déséquilibre douleur [...]"_

**Extrait du Carnet des Sorts, page 52**

Louise Belleval possédait une grande maîtrise des runes et donc de la fabrication des sortilèges. Des sorts, toujours non déchiffrés de nos jours, sont griffonnés un peu partout dans cette section, on pense donc qu'il s'agit de sortilèges de magie noire :

_"Abscondam" (page 52), "Germinat"(page 52), "Rapiunt" (page 53), "Tenebris" (page 54), [...]_

**Sortilèges trouvés dans Le Carnet des Sorts**

En revanche, nous ignorons à quel point Louise Belleval pratiquait cette forme de magie.** Ch****arles Marcerelle**, historien de la magie, pense que Louise ne voyait la Magie noire que comme une forme, parmi tant d'autres, de sorcellerie. Son utilisation par la jeune femme n'a donc était qu'expérimentale, ne connaissant pas les tourments liés à ces sortilèges.

_ "Louise Belleval ne peut être considérée comme une mage noire, sont utilisation de la Magie noire ne fut que brêve et expérimentale, donc, sans conséquence. De plus, elle ne connue jamais les excès de ces sortilèges comme se fut le cas pour d'autres. La page 59 du Carnet des Sorts clôture ses recherches sur ces maléfices. Cette page fût probablement rédigée en 1804. [...]"_

**Extrait, _De la magie de Louise Belleval_ par Charles Marcerelle, 1906**

Les dernières pages du Carnet des Sorts, annotés 86 à 90, sont encore plus troublantes que les précédentes. Il ne s'agit plus de sortilèges inventés ou décryptés mais simplement d'une mise à l'écrit de ses pensées. La signification de ces quatre dernières pages, rendue privées en 1858, fait encore débat dans le monde magique. Nous ignorons sur quoi portent ces écrits. En revanche, de cours extraits de correspondance rédigés par la sorcière, et découverts dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, nous sont parvenus mais nous n'en connaissons, encore une fois, ni la signification, ni le destinataire.

_"[...] A chaque pas, je me retrouve de l'autre côté du globe, aussi facilement que si j'avais tournée le coin de la rue. Suivrez-vous ma route ? Ou tracerez-vous la vôtre ?_

_Si mon expérience à pu vous servir, vous avez dû voir des choses impressionnantes... Je vous laisserai d'autres messages et je vous prie de faire de même, afin de savoir si nos routes ce sont croisées. LB."_

**Extrait de correspondance de Louise Belleval, Mai 1805**

_"Si vous lisez ceci, alors mon labeur n'aura pas été vain. [...] Au moins, notre promesse m'aura offert un but. […] Je détiens enfin la clé. Le secret de ce monde des mondes. Ce lieu de lieux infinis. Avec, vous pourrez lever le voile, voire derrière le rideau. [...]_

_Nous n'avons pas à prendre le chemin offert. LB."_

**Extrait de correspondance de Louise Belleval, Août 1805**

Toujours est-il que la jeune femme disparue définitivement en automne 1805. Son corps ne fut jamais découvert et on ignore si elle a abandonnée la guerre. Elle fût aperçue pour la dernière fois le 30 octobre à la **bataille des Abeto** en Espagne où elle produisit son dernier _Patronus_. Le mystère entourant sa disparition a fait énormément de bruit au sein de la communauté sorcière. Ses détracteurs parlent d'un acte de lâcheté tandis que ses défenseurs crient au meurtre pur et simple de la sorcière, accusant les Nobiles. Cet version des faits est soutenu par des historiens tels que Francis Ronflac, Maxim Pick ou encore Ikuna Suzuka. Ils parlent d'un complot organisé.

_ "Prenant conscience du danger qu'elle représentait, les Nobiles ont rapidement eu pour but principal de l'éliminer pour espérer remporter cette guerre. [...]"_

**Extrait, _La disparition d'une légende_ par Ikuna Suzuka, 1916**

D'autres, refusent d'adhérer à cette hypothèse, non pas par désamour mais bien parce qu'ils considèrent Louise Belleval comme trop puissante pour être assassinée d'une telle façon. Lola Parea explique :

_ "Louise Belleval était une force de la nature, impossible à terrasser. Et puis, élément essentiel à prendre en compte : elle faisait peur. Ses capacités magiques allaient plus loin que tout ce qui avait pu être observé jusqu'à présent. [...]"_

**Extrait, _Vie de Louise Belleval_ par Lola Parea, 1974**

En décembre 1805 des portraits de la sorcière son distribué partout sur la planète. Les Lumina ont encore l'espoir de retrouver leur héroïne. Sur ces feuilles jaunes une photo mouvante en noir et blanc, ainsi qu'une description :

_"Femme française de 28 ans, environ 1m50, brune aux yeux clairs. Si vous l'avez vu, contactez la cheminée de la ligue des dragons, France"_

**Texte de l'avis de recherche de Louise Belleval**

Beaucoup de témoignages n'ont pas manqués de décrire physiquement Louise Belleval. Jeune femme au yeux clairs, elle était brune et avait pour habitude de se couper les cheveux aux ras des épaules, probablement pour des raisons pratiques. Elle était également très petite et dépassait difficilement le 1m55. De corpulence assez banale, et hormis ses cheveux courts qui choqués ses contemporains, Louise pouvez paraître des plus ordinaire, du moins, au premier coup d'œil.

Elle n'était pas excentrique et ne se donnait jamais en spectacle si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Au cours de ses cinq années de participation à la Guerre des _Patronus_, ses capacités au combat ce sont largement améliorées. D'une jeune fille encore incertaine, peu sûre des ses talents, elle est devenue un pilier essentiel du camp des Lumina. Son aisance sur le champ de bataille n'a cessé d'évoluer. Le plus ancien témoignages évoquant ses capacités au combat remonte à 1820 mais évoque déjà l'année 1801. On y découvre une sorcière plutôt maladroite et dépassée par les événements :

_"Hier encore, j'avais ouï dire qu'une sorcière exceptionnelle se cachait dans nos rangs. Cette annonce m'avais emplie d'espoir. Les prodiges se font rares et ne sont jamais de trop ! Surtout en période de guerre. Le lendemain du 8 mars 1801 eu lieu la bataille du Lac Vert, où je rencontrais Louise Belleval pour la première fois._

_La première impression que j'eus de ce "génie de la magie" fût pour le moins décevante. Elle était jeune, certes ! Mais il me fallut reconnaître que l'espoir m'avait quitté. Sa survie tenait bien plus à la chance qu'au talent. Alors j'attendais, un signe, un exploit, quelque chose... [...]"_

**Extrait, _M__é__moires de la Guerre des Patronus_ par Joseph Orwell, 1820**

_ "Bien que cela puisse être décevant, Louise Belleval n'avait, du moins dans un premier temps, rien d'une héroïne charismatique tel qu'on la voit aujourd'hui. C'est surtout et avant tout une jeune femme qui, de par son ascendance moldue, n'avait pas eu le choix de combattre et dont le camp lui a était imposé d'office. Heureux en fût le monde magique. [...]_

_Les témoignages les plus anciens parlant des capacités au combat de Louise la décrivent comme "maladroite" "perdue" et "peu ordonnée". […] Mais déjà, à partir de 1803, on ne parle plus que de ses exploits sur les champs de bataille. Les témoins qui ont pris la peine de nous parler de ses aptitudes physiques sont beaucoup plus élogieux. A cette époque, la guerre faisait partie de son quotidien, de sa vie. Elle avait gagné en rapidité, en dextérité et en confiance. [...]"_

**Extrait, _Vie de Louise Belleval_ par Lola Parea, 1974**

Forgée au combat par l'habitude, Louise Belleval était devenue l'héroïne fantasmée par tant de générations après sa disparition. Elle s'était construite l'image d'une guerrière sur laquelle ses camarades pouvaient compter. Et parmi les témoignages, préservés par le temps, de ses anciens compagnons de guerre, trois noms reviennent à de nombreuses reprises.

_Jeanne Moulin_, fut une camarade d'école de Louise. D'un an son aînée, elle connue la guerre dés 1800, année durant laquelle elle perdit sa famille [voir biographie de Jeanne Moulin]. Jeanne avait de grande compétences au combat mais encore plus en médecine, qu'elle tenait de son grand-père _Henri Fabre_, médico-mage reconnu. Elle participa activement à la propagande des Lumina dans le but de décrédibiliser le camp adverse et connue une grande renommée de son vivant. Sa blessure à la jambe droite, provoquée par un sortilège "_Expulso_" mal réalisé, l'empêcha de prendre par aux batailles de l'année 1808. Au mois de septembre de cette année là , son amant, _Jean Bourget_ reçu le sortilège de la mort durant la **bataille des Coquelicots**. Elle mourut l'année suivante, en 1809, à la bataille de **Cassiopeia**, dans le sud de l'Allemagne.

_"Jeanne Moulin était une jeune femme de nature douce et tempérée mais que les horreurs de la guerre avaient si profondément atteints que la haine lui était bien plus motivante que toute autre sentiments de paix. [...]"_

**Extrait, _Les sorciers importants du XIXe si__è__cle __à__ nos jours_ par Sacha Fulett**

Un jeune homme du nom de _F__é__lix Nela_ faisait aussi partie des personnes proches de Louise Belleval. Nous possédons peu d'informations à son sujet. Nous savons, qu'il fut également un élève de l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons, provenant de la même promotion que Louise. Il fut un membre très active des Lumina. Il s'est notamment illustré lors de la **bataille des Trois Rivi****è****res** durant laquelle il soumit un dragon au sortilège de l'_Imperium_. Cet exploit, prouve la puissance magique de ce sorcier. Durant ces dernières années, nombre d'historiens ce sont intéressés à ce personnages mais les sources fiables restes rares.

_F__é__lix Nela_ fut longtemps considéré, à tort, comme le compagnon de Louise. On sait aujourd'hui que le jeune homme était fiancé à _Charlotte Durant_, sorcière talentueuse mais qui connue la mort en 1813. Félix, quant à lui, sorti vivant de la guerre mais se fit très discret jusqu'à sa mort en 1856 à l'âge avancé de 79 ans.

Enfin, _Sander Overgaard_ [Voir biographie de Sander Overgaard] était un sorcier danois, également duelliste de talent qui fut considéré comme un des héros de la Guerre des _Patronus_. Célébré comme un martyr après avoir été enlevé par un groupe de Nobiles, auquel _Charles le __S__ombre_ [Voir biographie de Charles le Sombre] appartenait, il fut torturé à mort mais ne donna aucune information à l'ennemi.

Connue aujourd'hui comme l'un des **Cinq de Scandinavie** [Voir les Cinq de Scandinavie], c'est-à-dire, comme l'un des cinq sorciers les plus importants de l'histoire de Scandinavie. Il est commémoré tous les 16 février, date anniversaire de sa mort survenue en 1809.

Il fut probablement l'un des sorciers les plus proches de Louise et fut le plus touché par sa disparition. Des témoignages racontent qu'il serait à l'origine des avis de recherche de la sorcière, et qu'il s'appliqua à la chercher durant deux années avant d'accepter sa disparition.

Jeanne, Félix et Sander sont les seules personnes connues à ce jour pour avoir été véritablement amis avec Louise Belleval. Très complices durant les premiers années du conflit, ce dernier réussi néanmoins à les séparer. Félix Nela vit donc ses camarades disparaître tout au long de la guerre pour être le seul survivant de ce quatuors de sorciers historiques. A sa mort, il ne laissa pourtant rien derrière lui, pas de mémoires, pas de témoignages ou d'interview mais seulement une boîte dans laquelle deux photos subsistaient : la photo de l'avis de recherche de Louise Belleval et une photographie de groupe. On peut y voir les quatre amis bras dessus, bras dessous et souriants à l'objectif, épuisés, crasseux mais heureux après la victoire de la **bataille des Trois Rivi****è****res**.

Initiatrice d'un monde plus juste, porté par les idées de la Révolution française, Louise Belleval fut célébrée comme une martyr ayant donnée sa vie pour les futurs générations. Rapidement après la découverte de son journal [Voir Carnet des Sorts], ses sortilèges ont faits le tour du monde et ont été intégrés dans les programmes des toutes les écoles de sorcelleries de la planète. De même, un changement important fut déclaré dans les domaines judiciaires et administratifs. Paradoxalement, son ascendance moldue a largement freiné sa reconnaissance dans les livres d'histoire.

Louise est également à l'origine de la Renaissance scientifique magique [Voir Renaissance scientifique magique du XIXe siècle] qui vit un regain d'intérêt majeur dans la recherche de sortilèges, inspirant des milliers de sorciers inventeurs. De nos jours, une grande partie de nos habitudes magiques sont dû aux génie de cette femme qui s'est beaucoup intéressée à la gestion du monde sorcier [Voir Carnet des sorts, page 10 à 31] et qui a laissée un héritage innommable à notre monde.

Plus que jamais, des recherches sont en cours sur l'histoire de Louise Belleval mais depuis ces dix dernières années, ces recherches ce sont cristallisées sur sa relation avec Evan de Valois, duc d'Orléans. Appartenant à l'une des plus ancienne et célèbre famille de sang pur française, il aurait entretenu une relation secrète avec la jeune femme, dont on ne connaît pas la nature. La sorcière l'aurais rencontrée durant sa scolarité et d'aucun prétendent, qu'amants, ils se seraient enfuis en 1805. La famille Valois connaît aujourd'hui des tensions à ce sujets : une partie réfute cette relation, tandis que l'autre la revendique, intégrant même le nom de la jeune femme dans leur arbre généalogique.

_ "L'attrait du nom « Belleval » gagna rapidement la noble famille des Valois. Pas de nouvelle tolérance envers les nés-moldues ici, seulement un intérêt pour le prestige qui accompagne un nom. [...]"_

**Jack MacCornett dans _Les Valois : histoire des sang purs_, 1904**

Ainsi, de par son génie, Louise Belleval a profondément changée les sociétés sorcières. Sa participation, bien que courte, à la guerre des _Patronus_ à permis la construction d'une société magique plus égalitaire et plus structurée. Ses sorts sont devenues des références pour les sorciers du monde entier et elle a énormément contribué à l'enrichissement des connaissances magiques de son époque. Modèle pour des millions de sorciers à travers le monde, elle est aujourd'hui considérée comme un pilier de l'histoire de la magie.

Du reste, sa maigre présence dans les livres d'histoire est principalement dû à la très forte prolifération des sang purs dans le domaine historique magique. De plus, une poignée d'individus reste septique quand à l'existence d'un sorcier aussi puissant. Plus polémique, certains pensent qu'il est impossible qu'une née moldue puisse avoir accomplie ces exploits.

Les témoignages provenant de toute l'Europe et jusqu'en Asie de l'Est, en Amérique et en Afrique sont suffisamment nombreux, détaillés et similaires pour que l'existence et les exploits de Louise Belleval soient attestés. De nombreuses associations sorcières luttent aujourd'hui pour réhabiliter la Mangeuse de _Patronus_.


End file.
